Upon completion of a retail transaction, the retailer may typically generate a paper receipt for the customer as a record of the transaction. Some retailers may additionally or alternatively provide an electronic version of a receipt to their customers for display on a customer's computing device.
Receipts typically include a list of products purchased in the transaction, with each product displayed on its own line on the receipt. Each line item may additionally contain information such as price, product code (for example, a Universal Product Code (“UPC”)), quantity, product weight, and other potentially relevant information.
Receipt line items sometimes include abbreviations of a product name or other code names that represent the product. Some abbreviations or product code names may obfuscate the product identity, such that some customers may not be able to readily ascertain which product is represented in that line item.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.